


Little Black Box

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a little something he would like to ask Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Mar tagged me in a 5 minute writing challenge, and we've now turned it into a battle!

Peter gripped the box in his jacket pocket. It was soft and velvety, picked for the very reason of amusing Stiles. The ring inside was a simple black band with a ring of diamonds embedded along the outside - a little bling for his spark.

Peter had been waiting for the right moment to propose and none had presented themselves. So he was taking luck into his own hands and making the time right.

Stiles was humming loudly in the kitchen, shimmying and dancing around as he prepared their rushed dinner. Tonight was the meeting of Alpha’s and Emissaries, the first of hopefully many, to build up a group that held werewolves accountable.

There were many such meetings for different groups of supernatural creatures but as yet there had not been one set up for werewolves. It was thanks to Peter’s genius boyfriend that this meeting was even happening, so it was definitely an occasion to remember.

Peter squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, making purposeful strides towards where his spark was.

Walking into the kitchen the sight that greeted him was not one he had been expecting.

Stiles, down on bended knee, holding aloft a small black box.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
